Fourteen antibiotic suppressed Osborne Mendel female rats were divided into three groups. Four were immunized subcutaneously (SC) with 5 g of K1-BSA three times at two week intervals. Four were immunized SC with 5 g of Type I pillus and a final six with 5 g of HIB-BSA (Haemophilus influenza type B antigen). One week after the second immunization the rats were mated. After the dams delivered, the pups were divided such that groups of pups received antibody via the placenta alone, colostrum above or in both routes. When the pups were six days old they were infected with 10 to the eight-10 to the nine CFU of E. coli KTRS203. Two days later bacteraemia was confirmed by plating blood samples onto agar plates containing antibody to K-1. Experimental data is currently under analysis.